Brother Watching
by Tak Dragon
Summary: Lovino is spying at his brother, who is on his first date with the German, Ludwig. But then, he finds that he's not alone... Prumano smut, WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE PRUMANO, YAOI OR SEXY SMUT


Lovino sat behind a big tree. He was staring at his little brother Feliciano, who was on his first date with that potato bastard, Ludwig. And damn, if that guy would even think about hurting Feliciano, he would fucking kill him, damn it! And really, couldn't that stupid Feliciano think of a better place than a forest? A FUCKING FOREST!? A date should be like going to a movie, or a restaurant maybe, but not a fucking forest!

The grumpy Italian growled. He didn't like the fact that his little brother was on a date with that stupid macho potato. Why couldn't he choose for a better partner? It was no problem that it was a guy, because Lovino himself...NO! NO WAY! HE WOULD NEVER LIKE THAT SPANISH TOMATO BASTARD!

He shook his head, and sighed. He could better focus on his brother now instead of on his own thoughts... He sighed again. The weather was just too damn hot to be doing this. He unbuttoned his shirt, and felt a little breeze hit his chest.

Suddenly, he noticed something. There was something falling on his head. He looked up, but saw nothing, only a big tree branch, right above his head. "Must have been an animal," he whispered to himself. Then, he turned his head to the direction where his brother was. And he immediately wished he hadn't done so. Well, he couldn't expect less from a date... But they were kissing. And not just kissing... It looked like they were eating each other.

Lovino clenched his teeth, and he tried his hardest not to scream. But damn, what they were doing... His anger build up, and he just couldn't stop looking at them. That potato licking his brother's lips, pushing his tongue inside, and...moving to his neck, sucking the skin there...

Right at the moment he wanted to jump from behind the tree, run to that fucking macho potato and rip his eyes out, he felt something on his head again. He looked up for the second time, but this time, there WAS something. He saw it clearly. Someone stood on that branch, trying his hardest not to fall...and failing miserably. Because a few seconds later, Lovino couldn't breathe anymore, and he got slammed into the ground.

"AH! FUCK!" a loud, rasping voice yelled.

It was that Lovino couldn't breathe, but if he could... He would have ripped that guy's tongue out. He was sure Feliciano had heard it, because there was no way they couldn't hear that... But luckily, or not, those two were still doing their...stuff.

"G...Get...off..." Lovino managed to growl. The weight on his back moved, and then, he was free again. He immediately stood up, and pinned the other man to a tree. "Don't you fucking dare to fucking do that again!" he hissed, while staring into the man's dark red eyes. But the other only grinned, with all of his sharp, white teeth visible.

The Italian gasped. "F-Fuck... It's you!" he growled. That man in front of him... It was the Dr. Potato, the Macho Potato's brother.

"Hm? Why so angry, my little Lovi~?" the Prussian said, imitating his Spanish friend.

"NO FUCKING WAY! YOU..."

A white hand got slammed over Lovino's mouth. "Ssshhh... Be quiet, kid. You don't want to let your little brother know that you're here, do you?"

"Shut up about my brother!" Lovino said back, his voice as quiet as he could manage at that moment. Because that Dr. Potato was right, how much Lovino hated to admit it.

"Hm... They really have fun, don't they?"

Lovino looked away. He ignored that question, and asked something else instead. "Why the hell are you here?"

"The awesome me is here to invade vital regions, kesesesesese~"

Lovino's eyes widened as the Prussian freed himself from the boy's grasp, and pushed him to the tree instead. "And you are my victim..."

"N-No! G-Get away from me!" he yelled.

"Nein~ I won't, because I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! I won't let you go!" Gilbert grinned again. "At first I was only looking after my little bruder, but this is much more fun!" He cupped Lovino's cheek with his hand. Then, he leaned towards him, and pecked his cheek.

"G-Go away! Leave me alone! FELICIANO! HELP ME!" Lovino screamed, but there was no response.

"They aren't here anymore... I knew that this was going to happen~" Gilbert laughed.

"NO! GO AWAY! FELICIANOOOO!"

"Shut up," the Prussian growled, before he silenced the younger Italian with a kiss on his lips.

Lovino's eyes widened again, and every muscle in his body froze. How much he wanted to push that man away, he just couldn't. He was terrified. What if he actually wanted more?

He felt how Gilbert licked his lips, just like Ludwig had done with Feliciano before. His body moved on his own, DAMN IT!, when he pressed his chest against the Prussian's. He was just doing that because he wanted to escape!

"Is my Lovi willing?"

"No! I'm not! Damn it! J-Just go away! I don't wa—" He couldn't finished his sentence, because Gilbert was kissing him again. He felt how his own head moved a bit ON HIS OWN for a better angle. Gilbert's hot, wet tongue slipped between Lovino's lips, and started to explore every single corner of his mouth. He didn't leave one place untouched.

Lovino's body just wouldn't listen to his brain, and he found himself twirling his own tongue around the albino's.

"Mmmm...you...do...want..." Gilbert managed to growl in a low voice.

Lovino wanted to shake his head, but he didn't even have the energy to.

After a few moments, the Prussian finally pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them. He licked it away with his pink tongue, and Lovino felt a weird, burning feeling deep inside him. He didn't like it at all.

"My cute little boy, ich liebe dich~" Gilbert purred. Then, he slid Lovino's shirt off of his shoulders, and then removed his own shirt.

"Ah... I see that you want me~" He lightly pressed two fingers against Lovino's pants.

"N-No! D-don't touch me there..." The boy tried to yell, but he couldn't anymore. It was as if all of his anger just dissappeared. He covered his mouth with his hand, when Gilbert pushed his whole hand against his crotch.

"I know you want it, just look at your face! It's so red! And this..." Gilbert quickly unzipped the Italian's pants, so they fell on the ground, revealing a bulge in his underpants, "proves it!"

"N...No...Don't..." His protests were weak now.

"It's not fair, is it?" the older man said, with a grin. "Nobody can resist my awesomeness, kesesesese~"

He quickly pulled at Lovino's curl, receiving a loud moan, before he removed his underpants.

The boy immediately turned around, and covered his member with his hands.

"Don't be shy, Lovi~" Gilbert said softly. He hugged Lovino from behind, and buried his face in his hair. "There's nothing to be afraid of~"

"B-But...i-it's...embarrassing..." the Italian whispered.

"No, it isn't~" Gilbert quickly removed his own pants. "See? Now you're not the only one..."

Lovino gasped, when he felt something hard pressing against his butt. "W...W...What's that...?" He knew the answer already, but he wanted to believe that it wasn't what he thought it was...

"That?" Gilbert pressed his hips against Lovino. "That are my awesome five meters... Ready to invade some vitals!"

Lovino froze again. "G...Go away..." he whispered softly. Suddenly, he moaned loudly. The Prussian took his curl in his mouth, and bit on it. The Italian's whole body shuddered at the strange feeling. He wasn't sure if he liked it.

Then, while his curl was being sucked on, he felt how Gilbert's hands slid down his sides, over his hips, and then further down, untill he felt the man's strong hands softly stroking his member. Unconsciously, he rolled his hips against the man's hand, and started to pant a bit.

That was when his feelings took over his body. He pushed Gilbert away forcefully, and turned around, so he was facing the man again. "Stop this shit," he commanded, with a lustful look in his eyes.

"W...What?" Gilbert was clearly shocked about the change in behaviour, but Lovino didn't care. He was horny as fuck, and he wanted him, now.

"Suck it."

"What..."

"You heard me. SUCK IT!" He forcefully pushed the other man down, so he was on his knees. Gilbert immediately understood the hint, and kissed the other's tip. Then, he pressed a few kisses on the side, and even slipped his tongue outside, to lick down his length.

Lovino was trying to hold his moans, to at least save a little pride... But it didn't work, the feeling was just too fucking great, and he wanted more...

As he felt Gilbert's lips closing around his length, he thrusted forward, pressing against the back of the other's throat. The Prussian choked a little, but he didn't stop. Instead, he continued licking his length more.

Lovino was almost screaming when Gilbert bit down.

"Hey, cute boy. You're making a mess here." The albino grinned, as he finally pulled back. A little bit of precum was leaking from the head. "Is my Lovi a little excited?" Then, he pouted. "But I want to have fun too~"

He lauged, as he pulled Lovino down, and felt the boy land on top of him. "Make me feel good, Lovi~"

The Italian moved down, and took the other's length inside his mouth, and started to suck. Gilbert arched his back, and moaned softly, wanting more of the pleasure.

When he felt like he almost couldn't take it anymore, Lovino finally moved up, and kissed the Prussian hungrily, while rolling his hips against the other's.

They were both moaning loudly now, both wanting more. At that moment, Gilbert decided that it was time. He flipped Lovino over, and lied him on his back. He used a bit of precum, and slipped his fingers in his entrance.

That made Lovino moan even more than he already had, especially when the albino hit his 'sweet spot'. "M-More!" he screamed, pulling at the other's hair.

"As you wish, my princess~" Gilbert grinned, and he removed his fingers. After that, he pressed his member against Lovino's entrance, and slowly pushed the tip inside.

The boy growled a bit in pain, but it was quickly turned into pleasure. Gilbert lifted Lovino's legs up, and so he could get better access, and pushed in completely.

"You're so...soft...and warm..." he purred.

"S-Shut up!" Lovino yelled in response. "SHUT UP AND FUCK ME!"

Gilbert started to thrust, and searched for Lovino's spot. While doing that, he grabbed Lovino's curl and pulled it hard.

"MORE! FUCK! MORE!" the younger man screamed. "GO FASTER! FUCK ME HARDER!"

The Prussian didn't hesitate to follow that command. He felt the pleasure burning inside, and the knot in his stomach grew tighter.

"Oh god! Yes! SI! MORE!"

The beautiful face of Lovino, filled with pleasure, was enough to send him over the edge. He screamed loudly, as he spurted his seed into Lovino. He felt the walls tighten, and the next moment, the boy screamed a "CHIGIIIIII!" as he released all over their stomaches.

"Well... that was some awesome sex," Gilbert grinned, as he finally catched his breath after plopping down next to Lovino.

The Italian didn't say anything back, but just wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist, and resting his head on his chest.

After a while, the Prussian stood up, dressed Lovino and himself, and carried the Italian to his home, bridal-style.

"Vee? Fratello? Where have you been?" Feliciano asked, when he opened the door.

"I...trained him," Gilbert grinned.

"Vee! Okay! I hope you guys had fun!"

"Yeah... We had!" The albino ran upstairs, and laid the already sleeping Lovino in his bed.

"Guten Nacht, mein Liebchen...I will go home..." he whispered, before placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. He stroked his hair, and looked at his peaceful expression. "Fuck it. I won't leave." He quickly took his clothes off, and lied down next to Lovino. He wrapped his arms around the boy, and smiled, before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
